Lance Strongbow
Lance Strongbow is a major character in Tangled: The Series. He is Flynn Rider's childhood best friend and former partner-in-crime. Background Arnwaldo Schnitz was orphaned at a young age. In his youth, his only friend was another small boy in the orphanage named Eugene Fitzherbert. The two were as close as brothers, and considered themselves family. Once they grew older and left the orphanage, Arnwaldo and Eugene turned to a life of crime under the aliases Lance Strongbow and Flynn Rider, respectively. Together, the two traversed numerous regions in search of wealth, and became notorious for their efficiency and elusiveness. They were also the originators of various thieving techniques that would become infamous in the criminal underworld. Enemies were also made along the way, the most notable of which being the Baron, who once betrayed Lance and Eugene during a robbery involving two nobles and Queen Arianna of Corona. At some point well into their adulthood, however, Lance and Eugene were separated—the former having been arrested and sent to prison. The two would not see or hear from one another for eight years. Lance first appeared in "The Return of Strongbow", where he visits Corona in hopes of recruiting Eugene in a heist to get revenge on the Baron. When Eugene proves to be reluctant, Lance claims that the treasure's owner bestowed the wealth upon him. Eugene eventually agrees, only to scold Lance for lying to him after learning the truth. The duo nevertheless make off with the treasure. However, they are almost caught red-handed by Rapunzel and Cassandra, espically when they discover a ring that Eugene previously stole in the past. Lance lies, claiming the ring is gift for Rapunzel from Eugene. Unfortunately, Eugene later remembers the ring originally belonged to Queen Arianna and fears that once Arianna discovers Rapunzel wearing the ring, she will remember the robbery and realize Eugene was responsible all those years ago and banish him. Lance and Eugene attempt to try and steal the ring back, but they're caught. Lance comes clean and apologizes to both Eugene and Rapunzel, and earns their forgiveness. Afterward, Lance, under his real name, selflessly donates the Baron's treasure to Corona's orphanage (although he did manage to keep a small bit for himself). In "Big Brothers of Corona", Eugene tries to get Lance a job as a guard instructor in the palace, but the Captain of the Guards is reluctant to hand over the position. After apprehending two young thieves that had been terrorizing the kingdom, King Frederic tasks Lance and Eugene with reforming them. Though reluctant at first, the Captain suggests that, should the two succeed, he'd be willing to give Lance the guard instructor position. By the end, Angry and Red refuse to quit thieving, but they form a loving relationship with Lance and Eugene and return the stolen riches before leaving Corona. Lance, meanwhile, is offered the job but turns it down, and instead chooses to work as the Snuggly Duckling's new chef, replacing Attila. In "Queen for a Day", Lance repays the king for his kindness by joining Eugene and the Pub Thugs on their mission to save the king and queen after the two became stranded in the mountains, further strengthening the bond between Lance and the royal family. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", Lance becomes involved in Rapunzel's plan to break herself out of the castle. His part involved showing up at Rapunzel's door with a series of gifts, in which Pete and Stan the guards refuse him entry, the former insinuating Lance's obvious attempt to break Rapunzel out. Lance distracts the pair by inviting them to inspect the gifts, one of them being an accordion, which he encouraged Pete to play, creating enough noise so Eugene and Hook Foot could tear off the window bars from the outside without being discovered. He later joins Eugene, Cassandra and other Corona denizens in the final battle against Varian and his army, playing a role in the rescuing of Queen Arianna. In during which, Lance and Eugene used one of their old thieving techniques to defeat one of Varian's Automatons. Trivia * Gallery Wolfy Lance Strongbow.jpg|Wolfy-fied Lance Strongbow Lance as a teenager.JPG|Lance as a teenager Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Reformed characters Category:Thieves Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Orphans Category:Tangled characters Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Disney characters Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Chefs Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Arachnophbic Category:Best Friends Category:Childhood Friends Category:Disney heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes